Pour se souvenir
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: slash AlexClaus et Diolucciola. Alex prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Claus mais, en mémoire d'Eulis, il préfère s'éloigner du jeune homme... Sauf que celuici devient amnésique après une explosion...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hé oui, je ne suis pas spéciale au point de dire "ouaiiiis les persos de cette série sont à moiiiiiiii !!" parce que ils seront jamais à moi cry donc je me suis fais une raison...

remarque, si quelqu'un veut me les offrir, je ne refuse pas enfin bref, je me contenterai juste de les emprunter pour écrire un peu tout et n'importe quoi XD...

En l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un SLASH Alex/Claus donc vous voilà prévenu.

Je la dédie à « Cie » alias Emeline, qui comme moi, pense qu'il n'y pas assez de fics sur Last Exile loool

Claus observait la pluie qui tombait abondamment. Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre la paroi vitrée, en fermant les yeux. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à l'en étouffer… encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul ou qu'il pleuvait. Ses souvenirs profitaient de ses instants de faiblesses pour le tourmenter…Des larmes se mirent à perler de ses yeux … Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur. Il se sentit se inutile. Certes, il avait réussit à sauver Al et Lavie, mais à quel prix ? Il n'avait pas pu aider le maître du Silverna, il avait sauvé des vies mais il s'était perdu lui-même…

Le blond sentit ses forces le quitter, si bien qu'il fini agenouillé dans sa chambre, face à la fenêtre.

Lavie l'observait depuis la porte entrouverte.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui tourmentait son ami et cela l'inquiétait : jamais Claus ne lui avait caché quoique ce soit. La rouquine avait bien vu la tristesse de son ami : Depuis la fin de la guerre, une ombre restait en permanence dans les yeux du blond.

« Eulis »

Comme il haïssait ce nom, mais plus encore, celle qui l'avait porté… elle, elle avait pu embrasser Alex, elle, elle avait pu l'aimer et savoir son amour réciproque. Le jeune homme se donnait envie de vomir, détester une femme innocente et inconnue, c'était si stupide… mais cela lui permettait de tenir…

Pourtant, il avait conscience que cela était inutile.

Alex n'était plus.

Et son cœur mourrait à petit feu…

Comme une bougie qui s'éteint doucement.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lorsque l'on perd une personne qui l'on se rendait compte de son importance ? Combien de fois Claus avait-il vu les yeux sombres s'attarder sur lui ? Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il n'y pensait pas… Idiot qu'il était… Et combien de fois s'était-il demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments plus tôt ? Il n'aurait sûrement rien révélé mais …

Une fois de plus, Claus s'endormit en pleurant contre la vitre…

Claus se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar : Alex se tenait devant lui en lui tendant la main et en l'appelant à l'aide, mais le jeune homme avait beau courir encore et encore, il n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre…

Il se rendit alors compte que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte, et que ce quelqu'un était Lavie qui hurlait.

« Claus ! Sophia veut te parler, dépêche toi enfin !! »

Le blond se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre, bousculant son amie au passage et courra, sans se retourner jusqu'au téléphone.

La voix de l'ancien second du Silverna se fit alors entendre, lui sommant de se présenter à l'hôpital de la ville le plus rapidement possible. Sophia raccrocha aussitôt.

Surpris par la dureté de la voix de la jeune femme, il resta muet pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à la salle de bain.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Deux orbes sombres s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. La chambre d'hôpital était un véritable réceptacle de lumière, si bien que le blessé referma les yeux en grognant. Il avait encore rêvé de deux grands yeux outremer…

Alex Row poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, il avait exigé de voir le gamin Dieu sait pourquoi…

il secoua la tête : à quoi bon se leurrer ? Il savait pertinemment pour quels motifs il avait requéré la présence du plus jeune…

Dès le départ, il avait ressentit quelque chose pour le jeune pilote de Vanship, sans avoir pu réellement déterminer la nature de ce sentiment. C'est seulement lorsque le jeune homme avait faillit se faire tuer que le capitaine avait comprit qu'il tenait à lui. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

L'homme tourna la tête pour voir l'arrivant, son souffle se fit irrégulier en avisant un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu profond, habillé d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une chemine de la même couleur.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent un instant et son menton trembla quelque peu…

Claus remercia mentalement les dieux, peu importe qui ils étaient et s'avança vers le lit du convalescent.

« Alex » souffla le pilote, qui se noyait déjà dans les deux lacs d'ombre de son interlocuteur.

Le capitaine garda son air impassible alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Ses yeux …

Toutes ces nuits à rêver de ses grands yeux bleus comme un ciel d'orage…

Etrangement, il se sentit soulagé avant qu'un sentiment de tristesse ne lui brise les entrailles.

Le capitaine se mit à tousser bruyamment, ce qui inquiéta Claus.

Le blond se rapprocha de l'adulte, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, geste qui fit sursauter l'autre qui releva brusquement la tête. Alex sombra à nouveau dans les deux orbes qui lui faisaient face. Son cœur se mit à pulser violemment tandis qu'un sentiment de culpabilité le prenait à la gorge.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. » commença Claus, dont la main n'avait pas quitté l'épaule du capitaine du Silverna.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer en baissant les yeux. Le pilote de Vanship se recula pour s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit d'Alex en gardant cet air triste qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Dis-moi, reprit Claus que le silence gênait, comment as-tu fais ? Je veux dire… le vaisseau de Maestro Delphine a pourtant explosé… »

Deux onyx se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase. Alex s'assit dans le lit sans quitter le blond des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, commença le capitaine, je suppose que le métal de la croix que Delphine avait utilisé pour me maintenir attaché m'a protégé… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et concentra son attention sur le plafond blanc.

« Alex… » La voix du plus jeune n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

L'aîné leva un sourcil incrédule, le blond ajouta tristement :

« Ta vengeance est accomplie… alors… je me demandais ce que tu allais faire désormais… »

Les yeux d'Alex papillonnèrent, mais ce dernier restait impassible et ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son sentiment de culpabilité devenait de plus en plus insupportable…

L'homme soupira, il ne fallait pas que Claus reste ici, près de lui...

Si cette attirance grandissait…

Alex ferma les yeux.

« Eulis »…

Même en gardant ses distances avec le jeune pilote, le plus âgé avait l'impression désagréable de trahir Eulis, et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Ce sentiment d'amour ne devait pas grandir, il devait l'anéantir maintenant, sinon…

Claus observait avec inquiétude l'homme allongé.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

Il s'en voulait toujours autant et l'étau dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal à l'en étouffer.

Un mouvement de l'adulte attira son attention.

Alex porta sa main sur son visage en un geste fatigué.

« Je fais parti de ton passé. Ne cherche plus à me voir de quelque manière que ce soit. Je n'existe plus pour toi. »

Le cœur de Claus loupa plusieurs battements.

Il sentit sa respiration se faire faible et des larmes menaçaient de ruisseler sur ses joues.

Le pilote de Vanship baissa la tête doucement.

« Tu le penses vraiment ou.., le souffle du jeune homme était si irrégulier qu'il avait du mal à articuler, tu cherches à te persuader de quelque chose ? »

Alex ne répondit pas et se tourna sur le côté.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement jamais la réponse à sa question, Claus se leva et quitta la chambre, le cœur gros. S'il s'était retourné à ce moment précis, il aurait pu voir le maître du Silverna le fixer avec un intérêt non dissimulé…

Claus ferma la porte et appuya sur front sur celle-ci. Il se sentit épuisé, vidé de toute énergie et de tout sentiment, son cœur lui faisait si mal… Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner…

« Claus… »

Le susnommé reconnu la voix de Sophia, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Alex est resté dans le coma pendant 3 mois, reprit l'ancienne seconde du Silverna, pendant son sommeil, il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche… Un nom pour être précis. »

Claus ferma les yeux. Pourquoi lui dire cela à lui ? Ne souffrait-il pas suffisamment ? Le cœur battant, le pilote de Vanship attendit que la jeune femme poursuive. Pourquoi attendait-elle autant ?

Lui qui s'était raccroché à l'espoir de revoir Alex en vie n'avait plus qu'une envie. S'enfuir loin de tout cela, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Et pouvoir mourir en paix…

Jamais auparavant l'envie de mourir ne s'était fait ressentir en lui. Jamais.

Lui qui avait des espoirs, de grands projets pour l'avenir…

Tout c'était abattu, comme le château de cartes qui s'effondre sous la force du vent…

« Ton nom. »

Claus écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête, interdit.

Il se retourna vers Sophia qui détourna les yeux.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

Claus était perdu. Alex l'avait envoyé paître alors pourquoi Sophia… Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela maintenant ?

« Pendant 3 mois, Claus, répéta la jeune femme avec amertume, pendant ces 3 mois il n'avait que ton nom à la bouche, de jour comme de nuit… Et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé… »

Sophia avala sa salive avec difficulté, hésitant à poursuivre.

Le jeune pilote se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise car la jeune femme qui lui annonçait cette nouvelle qui réchauffait son cœur, était aussi celle qui éprouvait de l'amour pour Alex depuis plus longtemps que lui…

Il savait qu'elle prononçait des mots qui la blessaient horriblement…

« Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il n'avait pas plutôt ouvert les yeux qu'il exigeait de te voir ! Il ne s'est inquiété pour personne, à part pour toi. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ni ce qu'il lui était arrivé à lui ! »

Claus observait la future impératrice, effaré.

Sophia, les lèvres pincées et le regard flamboyant, restait immobile. Elle planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune, qui semblait tétanisé.

« Sophia-san, je … » commença Claus.

« Va-t-en. » trancha cette dernière.

Le jeune homme s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Et la vie reprit son cours…

Alex se remit doucement de ses blessures, il dû faire de la rééducation pendant 1 mois sous le regard attentif de Sophia, tandis que Claus avait enchaîné dépression sur dépression. Mais grâce à Lavie, Al' et Dio, le jeune pilote avait finit par s'en remettre. Il garda juste ce sentiment au fond de son cœur… Et lorsque Alvis, qui était devenue une ravissante jeune fille lui déclara son amour, il accepta. Espérant de toute son âme que ce sentiment d'amour inachevé s'efface…

Alex reprit donc les commandes du Silverna et Claus put de nouveau travailler en tant que coursier…

Pourtant… aucun monde n'est à l'abri des guerres et si un ennemi est abattu, c'est souvent pour laisser sa place à un autre, encore plus fort…

C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin, les habitants de ………… virent arriver avec étonnement un énorme vaisseau. Ce dernier se stabilisa au-dessus de la ville avant de larguer des obus sur les habitants innocents… Claus et ses amis parmi eux…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Alex se précipita hors du Silverna, le visage grave.

Les divers explosions avaient été terribles, si bien que les secousses avaient perdurées jusqu'au continent voisin…

Le capitaine entra dans l'hôpital qui était bondé de monde.

Tous plus ou moins blessés…

L'homme se maudit intérieurement en cherchant du regard les deux orbes outremer qui l'obsédaient à présent toutes les nuits. Il avait vu la tristesse du jeune homme et n'avait rien fait. Il aurait pourtant voulu effacer ces traces laissées par la guerre mais il avait fuit. Encore.

Il apostropha une infirmière, qui finit par le laisser en plan car elle était requise pour une opération urgente…

Bien décidé à retrouver le jeune pilote et à le ramener avec lui, Alex se mit en tête de mettre l'hôpital sans dessus dessous s'il le fallait…

Un étage.

Deux étage.

Trois étage…

Le capitaine du Silverna s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir.

Claus n'était pas ici.

Alex ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, il commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer des pompiers et 3 brancards.

La main de l'homme se crispa en reconnaissant le jeune frère de son ancienne ennemie…

Le jeune homme était toujours conscient, malgré ses blessures qui semblaient profondes. Alex s'approcha de lui, il le détailla rapidement en se demandant vaguement comment il faisait pour rester éveillé avec de telles blessures… Dio avait l'abdomen en sale état, à en juger par la teinte noirâtre que sa peau avait prit à cette endroit, il avait, de toute évidence, reçu un éclat d'obus…

Pourtant, à en juger par cette main qui agrippait son bras, le jeune Elaclaire avait encore de la force…

« S'il vous plaît, articula-t-il avec difficulté, Claus… Il… est toujours… là-bas »

Les infirmières l'emmenèrent rapidement en salle d'opération, Alex suivit du regard le jeune homme avant de sortir rapidement du bâtiment.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes qu'Alex crapahutait sur les gravas, sans succès.

Il fallait faire vite. Claus était en danger.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda autour de lui ; son attention fut attirée par une sorte de brèche où il s'engouffra sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Le capitaine du Silverna marchait dans ce dédale sans fin depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Il allait rebroussé chemin lorsqu'il remarqua une cavité…

Et si ?

Il s'approcha à pas de loup, oubliant momentanément sa prudence, si bien que le sol se déroba sous lui…

Alex ouvrit les yeux et se mit à genoux. Il leva les yeux afin d'évaluer la hauteur de la chute et soupira en constatant que la remontée serait plus simple qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Un gémissement étouffé venant d'en bas lui fit cligner des yeux.

L'homme baissa la tête, sa gorge se noua en avisant le corps sous le sien…

Des cheveux blonds emmêlés…

Claus…

Il l'avait retrouvé !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua les nombreuses lésions sur le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier saignait aussi de la tête, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Alex détacha sa cape et couvrit le corps du plus jeune.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres offertes avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Blanc.

Tout blanc.

Trop blanc.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive en observant le plafond.

Où était-il ?

Il voulu tourner la tête mais un mal assourdissant le força à garder sa position première.

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient en lui qu'il en eut le tournis.

Le blond sentit un mouvement à côté de lui. Rassemblant tout son courage, il tourna à peine la tête vers la source du bruit et observa avec effarement un homme endormi tout de noir vêtu, dont la main était tendrement enlacée avec la sienne.

Claus regarda à nouveau le plafond et s'endormi.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Alex se réveilla doucement en maudissant l'odeur si particulière des hôpitaux.

Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Claus qui dormait paisiblement.

Un papillon entra et se posa sur le nez du blond, ce qui fit sourire l'homme.

Il sentait quelque chose sur son nez.

Ça chatouillait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à l'insecte.

Surpris, le blond ouvrit la bouche en grand, ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'envoler l'animal.

Le jeune homme suivit des yeux le papillon jaune et bleu qui repartait paresseusement par la fenêtre.

« Claus »

Le jeune homme tressaillit, il se retourna timidement vers son interlocuteur.

Le plus jeune en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

« Nous… commença-t-il en hésitant, nous nous connaissons ? »

Claus vit l'homme cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ce dernier resta silencieux.

Le jeune homme était soufflé par le regard pénétrant de son interlocuteur ; il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, et la raison pour laquelle il était dans un lit d'hôpital lui était totalement inconnue…Pourtant, il avait l'impression de connaître l'homme en face de lui… Mais aussitôt qu'il tentait de se souvenir, un mal de tête horrible le submergeait…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et ce fut une Alvis pleurant de joie qui se précipita dans les bras du pilote de Vanship.

« Al'… » Murmura Claus, mais son regard s'était attaché à sa main, toujours lovée contre celle d'Alex, et étrangement, cela lui paraissait normal, l'envie de détacher sa main de celle du plus âgé ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit…

« Je suis content de te voir Al', reprit Claus en souriant, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer… »

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Le blond rougit en observant Alvis quitter la pièce.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la mâchoire du capitaine se crisper et il se sentit coupable.

L'un des médecins entra à son tour et vérifia rapidement l'état de son patient et l'informa de son amnésie partielle. La gorge du pilote se noua, ainsi, ce n'était pas seulement une impression, il avait véritablement oublié des moments de sa vie.

Inconsciemment, il chercha du soutient dans les orbes sombres du capitaine, ce dernier serra doucement la main du pilote dans la sienne.

Claus soupira et reporta son attention sur le médecin.

« Existe-il un moyen pour que je retrouve la mémoire ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux châtain sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants puis annonça d'une voix neutre :

« Oui, du moins, je suppose. Votre lésion à la tête n'était pas très grave, votre amnésie est sûrement temporaire, cependant, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous soyez confronté à des choses qui vous avez vécu, mais oublié pour pouvoir prétendre à retrouver cette partie de votre mémoire »

Claus soupira de soulagement avant d'ancrer ses yeux outremer dans ceux du capitaine.

« Je veux partir avec vous. » affirma-t-il.

Alex leva un sourcil

« Tu as une vie ici. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, confus.

« Je dois récupérer ma mémoire et ce n'est pas en restant ici que je la retrouverai. »

« Et Alvis ? » demanda le capitaine sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Claus releva la tête, déterminé.

« Elle comprendra. »

« Dans ce cas... »

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Claus observait le vaisseau avec curiosité, il sentait une atmosphère qu'il connaissait et était avide d'en savoir plus.

Le jeune pilote suivait l'adulte en restant toutefois en retrait.

A chaque fois que l'homme était trop proche de lui, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait ; l'espoir, puis la crainte, puis encore de l'espoir, le tout mélangé à d'autres sentiments tout aussi confus…

Les deux hommes montèrent à bord en silence.

Une jeune femme brune vint alors à leur rencontre.

'' Sophia''

Claus mit tout de suite ce nom sur la nouvelle arrivante, il se souvenait d'elle.

Mais certains souvenirs étaient flous… et il se sentit mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la présence rassurante d'Alex, qui était en train d'expliquer à Sophia l'état du blond.

A cette annonce, Claus vit le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucir, et il put même desceller une étincelle de bonheur…

Il secoua la tête et suivit la seconde qui le menait jusqu'à sa chambre.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Claus se promenait dans le Silverna et s'aperçut que, non seulement il connaissait toutes les pièces par cœur, ais en plus, il reconnaissait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait…

Tatiana

Alister

Ethan

Gale

Et d'autres encore…

Le pilote de Vanship stoppa sa visite devant la porte du capitaine.

Il ressentait un besoin de le voir, de lui parler…

Claus avala sa salive et frappa à la porte. Seul le silence lui répondit.

S'armant de courage, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte doucement et pénétra dans la pièce.

Des piles de papiers entassées à la va-vite sur le bureau attira son attention, il s'approcha en retenant son souffle et ce qu'il vit dépassa largement son entendement.

Il écarquilla les yeux et saisit quelques feuilles.

Des dessins.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en se reconnaissant.

Il était partout.

De face, de dos, de profil, de l'autre profil, souriant, les larmes aux yeux, l'air déterminé…

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, le jeune homme s'appuya sur le mur tout proche.

Claus se sentit faible tout à coup, son corps semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter son poids et il sombra dans l'inconscience…

Flash-back

Claus était concentré sur la réparation de son Vanship sous les yeux rieurs de Dio qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter chaque geste du blond.

Lucciola arriva et Dio prétexta un quelconque oubli pour l'accompagner. Claus rie doucement, son ami était vraiment-il naïf au point de croire que personne n'avait remarqué son manège ?

Il enviait le bonheur insouciant de ses deux amis et ses pensées divaguèrent vers Alex. Le blond secoua la tête, pourquoi pensait-il à lui aussi fréquemment depuis quelques temps ?

Claus chercha la clé à tâtons mais ne la trouva pas.

Il se tourna vers l'établi en soupirant, songeant qu'il aurait dû préparer les outils, ça aurait pu lui éviter de perdre du temps …

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour se perdre dans deux lacs d'ombre.

Alex l'observait avec intérêt.

Claus avala difficilement sa salive et s'approcha de l'établi.

Le capitaine le fixa encore quelques instants avant de s'en disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir…

fin flash-back

Les images tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit du jeune pilote avant de se fixer sur un souvenir précis : celui d'un jeune homme blond pleurant, agenouillé près d'une porte-fenêtre.

Claus ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans la cabine d'Alex.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, arrangea le bureau comme il le put et sortit précipitamment.

And… that's all ?

A suivre…

Hé oui, je n'allais tout de même pas échapper à ma réputation de sale sadique diplômé dans plus de 550 états, tout de même ! XD en attendant, vous allez pas vous plaindre parce que bon, ça fait quand même 8 pages Word

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier . P't'être que je ferai un lemon mais il faudra me le demander trèèèèèès gentiment

J'espère que je pourrais aussi développer la relation entre Dio et Lucciola (Emeline, je sais que tu aimes ce couple alors il fallait absolument que je le case ;-p)

Donc, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut

Et euuuhhh… bon, j'aime pas réclamer alors je pense juste trèèèèèès fort au petit bouton que vous pouvez voir en bas à gauche XD

Et au menu du prochain chapitre, vous aurez en entrée une crise de jalousie (je ne dis pas de qui, évidemment), en plat « chaud » une entrée en matière (je ne précise pas pour qui non plus) , au niveau du dessert, hé bien, ce sera une surprise (vous croyez que je vais tout vous dire ???) et pour faire passer le tout, un petit bisou sur le pont pendant qu'il fait froid… c'est que ça donne envie d'avoir des câlins, le froid loool


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Au premier chapitre, les persos n'étaient pas à moi, au second non plus !!!

Bon, étant donné que je vous ai déjà donné le menu, je ne vais pas m'attarder…

Bonne lecture !

ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES QUI PEUVENT CHOQUER CERTAINS LECTEURS NON-AVERTIS !!!

Ces scènes seront marqués d'un « µµµµµ » !

Pour se souvenir - chapitre 2

Les images tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit du jeune pilote avant de se fixer sur un souvenir précis : celui d'un jeune homme blond pleurant, agenouillé près d'une porte-fenêtre.

Claus ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans la cabine d'Alex.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, arrangea le bureau comme il le put et sortit précipitamment.

Claus réfléchissait, allongé dans son lit.

Bon nombre de ses souvenirs ne lui étaient toujours pas revenu mais le blond savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Le jeune homme avait aussi prit conscience que la clé de sa mémoire était Alex.

Etait-ce à cause du capitaine qu'il pleurait contre cette fenêtre ?

Comment faire pour lever le voile ?

Claus en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Immelman !! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, Dio sourit encore plus en se rapprochant de son ami.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Alex s'assit dans son bureau en soupirant.

Il sortit une bouteille de rhum et s'en servit un verre.

Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Claus, le capitaine du Silverna grogna.

Il y avait un nouvel ennemi et lui était omnubilé par le pilote de Vanship…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les piles de dessins qui ornaient son bureau. L'adulte soupira bruyamment, la main sur le front.

Cette obsession…

Alex avait remarqué son intérêt pour Claus lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il pouvait dessiner le jeune homme sans même avoir besoin de l'avoir à proximité…

Il connaissait par cœur chaque courbe de son visage…

Le maître du Silverna fronça les sourcils : les dessins avaient un emplacement différent.

Le souffle d'Alex se fit court .Qui avait pu...?

L'homme quitta sa chambre à pas précipités.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Claus sortit de sa chambre, suivit par un Dio hilare.

Le blond se retourna dans l'espoir de calmer un peu son ami, mais ce dernier, surprit de l'arrêt brutal de son compagnon, le percuta violemment…

Si bien que tout deux s'étalèrent joyeusement parterre, se retrouvant dans une situation des plus compromettante…

Des pas se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent juste devant les deux amis.

Claus leva les yeux et rencontra ceux - furieux - d'Alex.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux en voyant les jambes emmêlées des deux garçons, son regard suivit la courbe du corps du blond pour arriver à son visage quelque peu décomposé…

Le capitaine toussota, ramenant Claus à la réalité, il reporta son attention à Dio qui le fixait d'un air narquois.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de se dégager du corps chaud au-dessus du sien.

Il leva son genou et se raidit aussitôt…

Il observa le jeune Elaclaire dont le visage prenait une belle teinte pivoine.

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent rapidement en rougissant, sans oser se regarder.

Alex fixa Claus en haussant un sourcil, ce dernier se mit à rire nerveusement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, Dio profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser discrètement.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais ? demanda Alex d'un ton glacial »

Le bond ouvrit des yeux surpris et rougit.

« On est juste… tombé… » Tenta Claus maladroitement.

« Juste ''Tombé'' ? » répéta le capitaine, incrédule.

Claus acquiesça.

Le maître du Silverna s'approcha de du pilote et de sa main droite, il attrapa le visage de ce dernier.

Alex se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Dans ce cas, fais donc attention à ne plus ''tomber'' »

Claus déglutit avec difficulté…

Alex tourna les talons.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, Claus n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Entre ses réflexions sur Alex, les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu et ses doutes…

Le jeune homme grogna avant de se lever : prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ses pas le menèrent sur le pont.

L'air était doux et le ciel, dégagé.

Le pilote de Vanship admira les étoiles, il commençait enfin à se détendre.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter et il se retrouva face à Alex.

Claus tourna la tête à nouveau vers l'horizon, la gorge serrée.

« Je me demande…, murmura le pilote avec un air triste, vais-je retrouver totalement la mémoire ou n'y-at-il vraiment aucun espoir… ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et se tourna vers Alex, qui s'était avancé vers lui.

Claus ne sursauta pas lorsque l'index de l'adulte lui caressa tendrement la joue, il se contenta seulement de fixer le maître du Silverna avec un mélange de détermination et d'inquiétude.

L'homme prit le menton du plus jeune et releva le visage de ce dernier.

Claus sentit les lèvres d'Alex se poser sur son front et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir savourer pleinement ce contact.

Le capitaine en profita pour baiser les paupières du pilote, puis le bout de son nez.

Claus ouvrit les yeux à demi, sa main agrippa l'uniforme de l'homme.

Alex embrassa le fragment de peau entre le nez et la bouche avant de glisser sur les lèvres du pilote de Vanship.

Le jeune homme frémit sous l'assaut du capitaine et émit un gémissement.

Prenant cela comme une invite, l'homme se pressa contre le corps de Claus qui répondit avec plus d'ardeur au baiser.

Alex se détacha du blond quelques instants plus tard, il caressa les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de se retourner.

« Il fait froid. Rentrons. »

Claus sourit et suivit l'adulte.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Le poing de la jeune femme se serra en observant les deux hommes qui rentraient dans le vaisseau.

Sa mâchoire trembla et elle retient avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

C'était… c'était… dégoûtant.

Claus…

Elle avait eu confiance en lui et le pilote avait fini par lui voler l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sophia ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Elle qui avait cru qu'elle serait tranquille avec cette amnésie dont souffrait le jeune homme…

Et le regard d'Alex…

La princesse secoua vivement la tête…

Que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Abandonner Alex à Claus ?

Le jeune pilote de Vanship ne connaissait pas le capitaine aussi bien qu'elle.

Elle, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Toujours.

Et aujourd'hui, à cause de ce stupide gamin, cela devrait changer ?

Comment avait-il fait pour séduire Alex ? Sophia avait tout essayé, alors, comment lui avait-il réussit ?

Et dire qu'elle s'était même arrangé pour que Dio soit du voyage pour éviter qu'Alex et Claus ne se rapproche…

La princesse soupira bruyamment et rentra à son tour dans le Silverna, non sans se retourner vers l'endroit où les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

µµµµµµµ

Alex avait chaud. Très chaud.

Le capitaine s'assit dans son lit et se passa une main sur le visage.

Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention et il se retourna brusquement, la main sur son arme, prêt à attaquer.

L'homme ouvrit des yeux surpris en se retrouvant face à un Claus aux yeux étrangement foncés, aux lèvres rougies et surtout, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une grande chemise beige. Essayant tant bien que mal d'avaler sa salive, Alex observa le blond qui s'avança vers lui avec détermination. Le plus jeune se retrouva à califourchon sur le maître du Silverna et posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de ce dernier.

« Fais moi l'amour. »

Alex sombrait –encore- dans les orbes outremer.

Lèvres contre lèvres.

Leurs souffles se mêlant.

Les deux hommes se fixaient sans ciller.

Puis avec un grognement sourd, le plus âgé s'empara des lèvres offertes.

Les gémissements et soubresauts de sa victime ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir et l'homme se laissa emporter par les sensations que le pilote éveillait en lui, envoyant promptement sa conscience se faire foutre là où il pensait…

Alex caressa avec avidité la chute de rein de Claus, traçant des arabesques sur la peau douce de celui-ci, en se demandant vaguement si le jeune homme dormait vraiment aussi peu habillé…

Chassant vite fait, bien fait, ses considérations inutiles, le capitaine envoya la chemise récalcitrante à travers la pièce.

Le plus âgé roula sur le côté, entraînant le blond avec lui, si bien que celui-ci se retrouva sous le brun.

Claus enroula l'une des mèches ébènes autour de son index en souriant, tandis que son autre main errait sur le torse d'Alex.

Après un moment de battement, l'homme se jeta littéralement sur son partenaire et lui dévora la gorge.

Meurtrissant la chair sans répit, Alex réalisa à peine que lui aussi était nu…

Claus se cambra, pressant son corps contre celui au-dessus du sien.

Le brun soupira de plaisir…

Cette sensation…

Alex se tendit comme un arc, c'était si …bon…

Cette douceur… cette chaleur…

Et ces jambes qui entouraient à présent sa taille, qui le rapprochaient encore plus de son… de son amant - il ne trouva pas d'autre mot pour qualifier le blond et ne se creusa pas vraiment la tête-

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement : Claus frottait lascivement son corps au sien, lui plantant de temps à autre ses ongles dans la peau, tandis qu'une autre main se perdait dans ses cheveux.

Les yeux mi-clos, Alex profita des soins de son amant sans effectuer lui-même le moindre geste…

Dieu qu'il aimait ça…

Le plus âgé se décida tout de même à reprendre la danse et embrassa le pilote avec fougue.

De l'index, il traça une ligne imaginaire qu'il arrêta au nombril avant de la suivre de la langue.

Claus s'arqua sous la caresse en gémissant des mots incohérents.

Cette vision enchanta le capitaine, tout comme ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, dur et brûlant.

Il se dit que lui n'était pas mieux…

Un grondement sourd sortit de sa bouche sans crier gare lorsqu'il sentit une main timide lui caresser l'entrejambe.

Alex planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant de glisser, lui aussi, une main sur la virilité du plus jeune, qui laissa échapper un glapissement ravi.

Le brun embrassa sauvagement le blond, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci, puis il mit fin au baiser et caressa les lèvres de Claus de ses doigts, tout en continuant à masser le sexe vibrant de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme les happa et les lécha délicatement et consciencieusement sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

La lueur de pur désir dans les yeux du pilote mettait Alex au supplice.

Il le voulait.

Maintenant.

L'homme remplaça prestement ses doigts par ses lèvres et écarta doucement les cuisses de son amant avant de glisser un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et étroite. Le capitaine amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient pour préparer le jeune homme.

Un deuxième le rejoignit. Le visage de Claus se crispa pendant quelques instants avant que le pilote ne cherche lui-même à s'empaler sur les doigts de son aîné.

Tendu à l'extrême, Alex finit par retirer ses doigts, arrachant par là même un grognement de frustration de la part du plus jeune.

Le brun empoigna les cuisses de son amant, se positionna et le pénétra avec lenteur. Tous deux gémirent.

Le plus âgé attendit que l'autre se détende avant de s'enfouir totalement en lui.

Alex se mordit les lèvres, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour et il remarqua à quel point cela lui avait manqué, et le jeune homme était si… étroit, si doux… Il se sentait si bien à l'intérieur de lui…

Claus ondula lentement du bassin, invitant son amant à commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Alex accéléra la cadence rapidement, grognant de plaisir à chaque intrusion dans le corps du plus jeune, qui n'était pas en reste.

Leurs hanches se synchronisaient parfaitement et leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection.

Et puis le point sensible fut atteint. Les gémissements et les grognements se muèrent en véritables cris de plaisir, tandis que le brun allait et venait toujours plus vite, toujours plus profondément, dans le corps du blond.

La main d'Alex parcouru rapidement le torse de Claus pour venir entourer sa virilité gonflée. Ce dernier hoqueta sous la surprise, se qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son assaillant.

Le brun allait exploser, c'était … délicieux. Claus était délicieux. L'homme répétait doucement le prénom de son amant, comme une douce litanie. Les ongles du pilote s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, Alex grogna avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant, il s'accrocha désespérément au corps de ce dernier.

Le brun sentit qu'il perdait pied, plus rien n'existait, plus rien sauf ce corps qu'il serrait à l'en étouffer.

Claus se répandit en eux deux en hurlant le nom de son amant, qui le suivit après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires…

Alex s'écroula sur le blond, en sueur.

Celui-ci l'accueillit contre lui avec un sourire radieux, le pilote enlaça tendrement le corps de l'homme et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux sombres…

µµµµµµµµ

Alex se réveilla en sueur et vit avec effarement qu'il avait souillé ses draps.

Il n'avait quand même pas rêver de … de… enfin, de conclure de cette façon avec Claus… ?

Après mûre réflexion, il se dit que s'il voulait vivre avec le jeune homme, s'il voulait avoir une quelconque relation avec lui, cela viendrait sûrement à se faire et … à se répéter. Fréquemment. Alex déglutit avec difficulté.

Il aimait Claus. Et… il le désirait…

Il avait aimé l'entendre crier, il avait aimé voir le désir dans ses yeux…

Et cet abandon…

Claus serait-il aussi … aussi… chaud, aussi… étroit dans la réalité ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en sentant son membre revenir à la vie.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette scène, après l'amour…

Alex soupira, non, ce n'était pas juste un rêve érotique, il y avait bien trop de tendresse, tellement que ça en aurait presque dégouliné…

Le capitaine du Silverna fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une violente secousse.

Aussitôt, le capitaine de retrouva encerclé par une douzaine d'hommes armés.

Sommé par ces derniers de se lever et de les suivre, le maître du Silverna s'exécuta, non sans montrer quelques… réticences qui restèrent cependant sans effets…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez.

Et ça bougeait en plus !

Dio ouvrit un œil.

A n'en pas douter, la « chose » qui le chatouillait était une chevelure.

Blonde, la chevelure.

Plutôt douce aussi…

Et surtout… plutôt connu…

Le jeune Elaclaire sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant son garde du corps – et accessoirement petit ami -, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il serra plus fort le corps contre le sien.

« Lucciola… » Murmura doucement Dio.

Le susnommé sourit et glissa une main dans le dos de son vis-à-vis, releva la tête vers ce dernier et l'embrassa.

Dio se lova contre le torse de Lucciola, qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as rien… j'était inquiet… » Déclara le jeune Elaclaire, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Tout va bien désormais, mais nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite. » répondit son garde du corps en désignant la prison dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Dio haussa un sourcil amusé mais ne dit rien. Il se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur du blond en soupirant de bien-être…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Claus soupira pour la énième fois.

Cette porte ne s'ouvrirait donc jamais ?

Alex et lui tentaient en effet de faire céder cette dernière par la force.

Les deux hommes portèrent un dernier assaut contre la malheureuse qui, cette fois, ne résista pas.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, cet équipage n'était guère efficace : les portes n'étaient pas vraiment solides, aucun garde en vue et pour couronner les tout, personne n'avait pensé à leur enlever leurs armes… mais aucun des deux prisonniers ne demanda son reste et ils commencèrent à courir vers les escaliers…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Dio sortit une aiguille de sa manche et ricana en avisant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la porte était ouverte et les deux anciens membres de la guilde s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes…

Entendant des pas derrière eux, ils accélérèrent et finirent par trouver refuge dans un petit placard.

Lucciola tentait tant bien que mal de concentrer son attention sur les bruits extérieurs, mais bon, avec un Dio essayant de le déshabiller, il faut comprendre que cette tâche devait être plus ou moins ardue…

Le garde du corps finit par embrasser son amant dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu, et se fut au bout de quelques minutes de promesses, soulignées de quelques caresses (très) bien placées, que les deux hommes sortirent de leurs cachettes.

Le blond repéra deux soldats qui semblaient un peu « joyeux » (comprendre : totalement bourrés), vif comme l'éclair, le garde du corps les assomma et les ligota avant de s'emparer de leurs vêtements.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Les deux fugitifs ne devaient plus être loin du hangar.

Il fallait impérativement l'atteindre pour avoir une chance de s'enfuir.

Alex et Claus traversent de nombreux couloirs, évitèrent des soldats qui étaient, pour la plupart, ivres...

D'après le plan qu'ils avaient trouvé, il n'y avait plus qu'une passerelle à franchir puis un couloir à longer et le tour serait joué…

Le blond était en train d'admirer le dos du capitaine lorsqu'il entendit un claquement derrière lui.

Claus ouvrit des yeux terrifiés et se précipita sur Alex, qui se retourna, surprit, avant que le bruit d'une gâchette ne se fasse entendre.

Le pilote de Vanship s'écroula, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur.

Le capitaine du Silverna tira sur l'agresseur, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et franchit rapidement le reste de la passerelle pour le mettre à l'abri.

Il souleva une grille et glissa le corps ensanglanté à l'intérieur avant de le rejoindre.

Alex s'agenouilla vers Claus et le prit dans ses bras, l'homme examina rapidement son protégé, la blessure était peu profonde mais le sang s'écoulait abondamment. Il fallait faire vite. Le maître du Silverna constata aussi avec soulagement que le pilote de Vanship était conscient, celui-ci lui posa une main sur la joue.

« Claus. C'était stupide. » Affirma Alex, un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Tu sais… commença son interlocuteur avec un faible sourire, Je me suis juste souvenu d'une chose. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil incrédule, invitant l'autre à poursuivre.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… » Murmura Claus, le rose aux joues.

Alex plissa les yeux et serra plus fort le corps du blessé, il dénoua sa cape et en l'enroula autour du torse du blond, puis il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à marcher dans le couloir, en silence.

Une explosion se fit alors entendre, tellement puissante que le maître du Silverna faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Une diversion, pensa le brun en accélérant le pas vers le hangar.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Dio riait sous cape.

Aucun des soldats qu'ils rencontraient de leur demandait de se justifier quant à leur présence.

Lucciola avait eu une bonne idée, ainsi déguisés, les deux hommes étaient invisibles.

Il ne restait plus qu'une porte et ils seraient dans le hangar !

Des coups de feu retentirent, Dio se retourna vivement avec crainte, il se sentit tiré avec force par son ami…

Quoiqu'il arrive, ils devaient continuer…

Claus avait-il été enlevé lui aussi ?

Cette question resta sans réponse mais il espéra de tout cœur que le pilote de Vanship soit sain et sauf.

Lucciola ouvrit brusquement la porte pour se retrouver face à une douzaine de soldats.

Il rabaissa sa casquette sur ses yeux et intima au jeune Elaclaire de faire de même.

Les deux intrus se frayèrent un chemin avec difficulté : les membres de cet équipage avaient entendu les coups de feu et souhaitaient en apprendre davantage…

Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de ces deux étranges individus, ils laissèrent tomber, ce qui permit à Lucciola et à son protégé de s'emparer d'un Vanship.

Ils allaient partir lorsqu'un soldat, qui n'avait l'air ni ivre ni stupide (hélas), se mit à leur courir après, l'homme dégaina son arme, mais c'était trop tard, le Vanship réussit à s'envoler…

Dio accéléra en sentant les balles fuser à son oreille.

« Dio, regarde ! »

Le jeune homme regarda dans la direction que montrait Lucciola et écarquilla les yeux.

Le Silverna.

Il fit un signe de tête à son ami, qui le lui rendit et se dirigea vers le vaisseau.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Alex dévissa lentement la grille de la bouche d'aération, ils y étaient.

Il repéra un Vanship non loin de lui, et s'apprêta à s'approcher lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa manche.

Le maître du Silverna fusilla du regard le blond. Ce dernier garda son regard déterminé et désigna un garde, non loin du Vanship.

Un microsourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adulte et il finit par passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du plus jeune, puis le capitaine sauta sans faire de bruit dans le hangar, s'approcha de l'homme et le dénuqua.

Alex porta son regard sur son protégé qui lui sourit faiblement, l'homme le prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans le Vanship.

Le maître du Silverna démarra l'appareil et s'apprêta à s'envoler lorsque une balle lui érafla la joue.

Le Vanship décolla sous les balles, mais l'une d'elle vint se loger dans le réservoir,

L'inquiétude gagna le visage d'Alex en un temps record, le Vanship volait avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule : Claus semblait avoir des problèmes pour respirer…

Atterrissage forcé.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Alex s'épongea le front d'un revers de main, épuisé : il venait de prodiguer les premiers soins à son protégé.

L'homme bénit l'obligation d'avoir une trousse de soin dans les Vanships...

Son regard s'attarda sur le corps du plus jeune. Il vivrait. C'était le principal. L'adulte s'autorisa à sourire et deux de ses doigts jouèrent pendant quelques instants avec les mèches mouillées de Claus.

Étouffant un bâillement, le maître du Silverna se prépara à veiller sur le pilote de Vanship durant toute la nuit.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Claus ouvrit doucement les yeux.

La douleur était atténuée mais toujours présente.

Par réflexe, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme vêtu de noir et aux yeux fatigués.

Se sentant rassuré, le jeune homme sourit et observa l'autre se levé pour lui ramener un gobelet fumant.

Alex lui prit délicatement la nuque et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis à boire.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le cou et le visage de son protégé, qui finit par oser se lover contre son torse.

Surprit et ravi, Alex posa une main sur la hanche de Claus et continuait à le caresser de l'autre.

Un calme paisible les entoura et aucun des deux fugitifs ne brisa le doux silence qui s'était installé.

L'une des mains du plus jeune se posa sur le torse de l'autre et il leva les yeux pour se perdre dans les orbes sombres. Lentement, il approcha son visage et souda ses lèvres à celles de son vis-à-vis.

Les mots sont parfois tellement superflus.

Les mots peuvent être mensonge, mais pas les sentiments.

On peut se tromper, c'est vrai.

Mais c'est souvent lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de son importance.

Il n'y a qu'une seconde chance.

Il faut parfois savoir la saisir …

Peut-être que cette amnésie était la leur.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

« Lucciola ? » risqua Dio en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Le Vanship s'est écrasé par là. Je suppose qu'Alex a dû s'enfuir avec Claus pour ne pas être retrouvé par les forces ennemies. »

Le jeune Elaclaire acquiesça en silence. Retrouver Claus et le capitaine s'annonçait être difficile quand on connaît la bête…

Les deux anciens membres de la Guilde s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Le garde du corps tentait de rester concentré. Il fallait repérer la moindre trace, le moindre détail …

Alex était à la hauteur de sa réputation, même blessé (à moins que cela ne soit Claus, le blond ignorait lequel des deux hommes avaient pu se prendre la balle), il réussissait à se rendre introuvable.

Restait alors la solution la plus précaire : Appeler.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Des cris alertèrent leurs attentions.

Claus reconnut aussitôt la voix de Dio et un sourire joyeux s'accrocha à ses lèvres…

Alex se détacha à contrecœur du corps chaud contre le sien, il se mit à rassembler quelques affaires et prit Claus dans ses bras.

Il était temps de rentrer.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Claus se réveilla à nouveau dans une chambre blanche, son regard se porta sur la fenêtre en face de lui.

Un froissement de draps attira son attention, pourtant, il ne se retourna pas.

Il ne se retourne pas parce qu'il sait qu'Il est là.

Il est toujours là.

Toujours.

Ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit grâce à l'être qui était désormais à ses côtés…

Le jeune homme se sentit plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids.

Alex observa le blond, son menton reposant sur une main.

Le pilote de Vanship inspira à fond en regardant l'horizon, mais sa main chercha à tâtons celle d'Alex, la trouva et la serra doucement.

Leurs doigts finirent par s'enlacer, et Alex regarda dans la même direction que Claus…

Owari

Voilà

J'espère que ça aura plut

Pour le lemon Dio/Lucciola, bein, faudra attendre une prochaine fic, Cie-chan XDDDD

Je t'en ferai un, promis

Il paraît que l'amour, c'est regarder dans la même direction… ;-p

BixXxX à tous !


End file.
